memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Jem'Hadar aanvalsschip
Jem'Hadar aanvalsschepen zijn kleine aanvalsvechters en vormen de meerderheid van de Dominion vloot. Deze schepen reizen doorgaans in groepen van drie stuks. De gefaseerde polaronstraal wapens zijn in staat om de schilden van een Federatie sterrenschip te doorbreken. (DS9: "The Jem'Hadar", "Call to Arms) Tevens heeft het schip nog een antiprotonstraal tot zijn beschikking, waardoor schepen met een verhulapparaat makkelijk te ontdekken zijn. (DS9: "The Search, Deel I", "Defiant", "The Die Is Cast") De schilden van een Jem'Hadar aanvalsschip zijn het zwakste aan de bovenzijde. (DS9: "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River") Deze vechters worden meestal gecommandeerd door een Vorta en een Jem'Hadar First. De brug heeft geen stoelen en de twee leidinggevende hebben een virtueel afbeeldingsapparaat. Het schip heeft verder geen hoofdbeeldscherm. Er zijn geen voedsel replicatoren en ook geen ziekenboeg. (DS9: "A Time to Stand") In 2373 crashte er een Jem'Hadar vechter op de planeet Torga IV. Het schip kwam onder 90 meter stenen te liggen. Kapitein Benjamin Sisko wist het schip in handen te krijgen en bracht het mee naar Starfleet. (DS9: "The Ship") Het werd gerepareerd en gebruikt tijdens een missie om een ketracel-wit faciliteit te verwoesten. Het schip crashte kort na het uitvoeren van de missie. (DS9: "A Time to Stand") Door het onderzoeken van het schip kon Starfleet haar schilden aanpassen, zodat de polaron stralen geen effect meer zouden hebben. Kira Nerys, Damar, Garak, Odo en gul Rusot wisten later een andere vechter bij de Kelvas reparatiefaciliteit te stelen. De Breen waren bezig om er een energiedempend wapen op te plaatsen. Dit bleek later een belangrijke ommekeer in de Dominion oorlog, omdat de Dominion troepen nu een tactisch voordeel kwijt waren. (DS9: "Tacking Into the Wind") Appendix Optredens *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: ** "The Jem'Hadar" • "The Search, Deel I" • "The Die Is Cast" • "Hippocratic Oath" • "Starship Down" • "To the Death" • "Broken Link" • "The Ship" • "In Purgatory's Shadow" • "By Inferno's Light" • "Soldiers of the Empire" • "Blaze of Glory" • "Call to Arms" • "A Time to Stand" • "Rocks and Shoals" • "Sons and Daughters" • "Behind the Lines" • "Favor the Bold" • "Sacrifice of Angels" • "One Little Ship" • "Tears of the Prophets" • "Shadows and Symbols" • "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River" • "Penumbra" • "Til Death Do Us Part" • "Strange Bedfellows" • "The Changing Face of Evil" • "Tacking Into the Wind" • "The Dogs of War" • "What You Leave Behind" *Star Trek: Voyager: ** "Parturition" Referenties *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: ** "The Quickening" • "Once More Unto the Breach" Achtergrond informatie De specificaties van dit type schip zijn afkomstig uit de ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual. Observatie van de beelden doet echter denken dat het schip langer zou zijn. Verder is er weinig bekend over de technische gegevens van het schip Het Jem'Hadar aanvalsschip is een van de schepen die gemaakt is door Micro Machine. Categorie:Dominion sterrenschip klassen de:Jem'Hadar-Angriffsjäger en:Jem'Hadar fighter ja:ジェムハダー戦闘機